Hawkbreeze's Destiny
by Sasha The She-Wolf
Summary: Hawkbreeze is doomed by a prophecy that her father received before she was even born, better yet, it says that something evil is going to destroy all the Clans. Can she, with the help of another cat, save the Clans from this evil? Or will she perish along with the Clans themselves?


**Allegiances**

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Lionstar - brown tom with yellow eyes  
Deputy: Hailcloud - light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Smallfern - white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Cloudfall - white tom with green eyes  
Hollypool - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**  
Poppystep - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Snowclaw - light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Sparrowtalon - orange tom with gray eyes**  
**

Apprentices:  
Cherrypaw - brown she cat with blue eyes

Queens:  
None

Elders:  
Ripplestep - light gray she-cat with green eyes  
Twigthorn - brown tom with gray eyes

**Lightclan**

Leader: Toadstar - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Deputy: Jaypool - light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Squirrelcloud - orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Brindlelight - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Crowsong - black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Gorseleaf - brown tabby tom with gray eyes  
Harefoot - brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Pebblefoot - gray tom with amber eyes  
Skybreeze - blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
None

Queens:  
Flowerheart - black she-cat with yellow eyes (Stormkit)

Elders:  
Mousetail - brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Reedclan**

Leader: Redstar - red-brown tom with green eyes and three white paws  
Deputy: Dawnfeather - white she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Mosspelt - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white belly

Warriors:  
Birchfur - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Breezeheart - black and white tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**  
Brightfall - calico she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Sagepaw**  
Doveclaw - light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Littlestone - small light orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes**  
**Pinetail - brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Tawnystorm - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Kestrelpaw - blue-gray tom with amber eyes  
Sagepaw - black tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Echopool - orange tabby she-cat with green eyes (Stormkit)  
Scarletfur - red-brown she-cat with blue eyes (Hawkkit and Mousekit)

Elders:  
Willowpool - blind white she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Thornstar - large black tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Thundertail - gray tabby tom with gray eyes  
Medicine Cat: Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Dawnpelt - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Redpoppy - red-brown she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Smallpaw  
**Reedfoot: brown tom with green eyes  
Sorrelblaze - light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
Smallpaw (tooth) - blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Queens:  
Lilyberry - tortoiseshell she-cay with yellow eyes (Firekit and Ashkit)  
Snowflight - white she-cat with blue eyes (Bluekit)

Elders:  
None

* * *

**Prologue**

_"A dark force shall come into the river_  
_It'll push the animals back to the floor and leave them to die_  
_A hawk and a stranger must flap their wings to blow the dark force away_  
_But one must pay a price for the force to completely fade away"_

_"A dark force shall come into the river  
It'll push the animals back to the floor and leave them to die  
A hawk and a stranger must flap their wings to blow the dark force away  
But one must pay a price for the force to completely fade away"_

Redstar woke up, startled by his dream._ A prophecy? _He thought as he got up to leave his den. A cat walked up behind him, slowly almost sleepily. "What are you up so late?" She asked, her voice calm. Redstar looked behind him to see Mosspelt, the Clan's medicine cat standing behind him. "I heard you mewing in your sleep and I was about to go check on you." She walked closer, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "I was just having a dream." Redstar replied, sitting down in front of her. Mosspelt sat down too, "Well, tell me about it. It might make you feel better." Redstar looked at her, debating whether he should tell her. "I was just dreaming about catching fish when, a darkness overtook my dream and a cat I didn't recognize started talking." Redstar repeated the prophecy he had heard from the strange cat while Mosspelt listened intently. She heard one of the apprentices start to stir. "Can we discuss this tomorrow? When everyone is awake?" Redstar nodded, "Of course." Mosspelt walked over, brushing her tail on his flank. "Well, 'till then, get some sleep." Redstar nodded again. _We'll talk about this in the morning._

* * *

Redstar had slept too long, and he knew he had. Mosspelt must have told Dawnfeather not to bother waking him, well they both knew what they were doing anyways. Redstar got up, he had calmed down since the night before, he'd never received a prophecy before, it was scary. He walked out of his den, Dawnfeather looked over at him, but then continued gathering up her patrol. Like everyone, including Dawnfeather said, she always knew what was best. He wanted to go talk to her about taking out her patrol, but instead he headed to the medicine cat den, where he knew Mosspelt would be waiting. He walked in the den, but the only cat he saw was Willowpool, the cat's only elder. She was blinded by a badger right before she retired to the elder's den. "Redstar, is that you? Willowpool asked, swinging her head around as if she could see him. "Yes, it is. I'm looking for Mosspelt." Willowpool coughed, "She went out to get some more tansy to help with my cough, she should be back soon." Redstar nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him. "Right." He said, "I'll just, wait for her out here then.

Redstar left the medicine cat den, but not before Willowpool started coughing again. He hoped Mosspelt would be back soon. Scarletfur walked out of the nursery, "Well what do we have here?" She purred jokingly. Redstar smiled, "How are you?" He asked while sniffing her belly. "I'm fine, are you alright?" She asked, she could sense something was on his mind. "Yes, I'm fine." He lied, trying not to worry her. He knew she didn't believe him for a second, but she changed the subject anyways. "Mosspelt said the kits will be here soon, do you have any ideas on names?" Before Redstar could answer, Stormkit scampered out of the den. "I have an idea!" He squealed. Scarletfur smiled, "And what would that be little one? She asked, pressing her nose to his trying to get him to stop jumping around. "Well, if it's a boy you should name it Stormkit!" He mewled. Redstar smiled and Scarletfur giggled. "And if it's a girl?" She purred and Stormkit made a face. "Umm, if it's a girl...it's name should be Hawkkit!" He started jumping around and Redstar frowned, the prophecy repeating in his head. Scarletfur looked extremely happy. "I love that name!" She meowed, having as much energy as Stormkit, she stopped and licked her belly. "What do you think Redstar?" She looked at him, her blue eyes glowing. "It's nice." Was all Redstar said, he was now distracted. Scarletfur's smile faded, "Are you sure you're alright?" Redstar nodded and noticed Mosspelt coming in through the clearing. "I'll be right back." He said before running off towards her.

Mosspelt shook her head when she noticed him, "Be patient. I have to deal with Willowpool first." Willowpool's blind eyes narrowed. "My hearing is still good Mosspelt." Mosspelt smiled then laughed, "Sorry Willowpool." Willowpool huffed before swallowing a bit of tansy. "This tastes dreadful." She complained and Mosspelt laughed again, "You can go now Willowpool, see me tomorrow for another dose and after that you should be good." Willowpool gave a nod before walking out, although she was blind, she made her way around better than some of the other elders. "Now," Mosspelt meowed while putting away the tansy. "About last night. Are you okay now, or do you still want my advice?" Redstar thought about it for a moment, "Whichever one is better." Mosspelt smirked, "I think you should just keep it in the back of your head, don't let it bother you, but if you see any bad signs, tell me." Mosspelt walked out of the den and Redstar followed, "Okay, anything else?" Mosspelt thought for a moment, "You should take out a patrol on the Breezeclan border, I think they chased after something on our territory." Redstar flicked his tail, "Okay."

He saw Breezeheart walk through the clearing, he had Kestrelpaw and Doveclaw with him. They had just come back from hunting. He walked over and Breezeheart greeted him, "Kestrelpaw, take this and put it in the fresh-kill pile." He said, handing him a salmon. "What's up Redstar?" Redstar watched as Doveclaw his at Kestrelpaw to move faster. Redstar looked back at Breezeheart, "Would you, Kestrelpaw and Doveclaw come on a patrol with me?" He asked, he sound weird and Breezeheart noticed. "Dawnfeather just took out a patrol not too long ago." He replied as Kestrelpaw ran up to his side, his amber eyes glowed as he looked up at Redstar. "I know, but Mosspelt said she smelt some Breezeclan cats over on our territory, I wanted to go have a look." Breezepelt nodded and Kestrelpaw looked excited. Kestrelpaw pounced on Breezeheart's tail, "If I see any Breezeclan cats I'm gonna shred them." He batted Breezeheart's tail with sheathed claws. Redstar smiled, "Well then they better hope we don't find them." Littlestone walked over, "Can I come?" She asked, she had just recently been made a warrior, so she acted a bit like an apprentice sometimes. "Sure, but we better head out now, otherwise we might miss them." He smirked and looked over at Kestrelpaw, who was pouncing on a leaf.

Breezeheart called to Kestrelpaw, who came right away. They headed out, the border wasn't too far, but it wasn't as close as the Shadeclan border. As they got closer, Redstar could smell the faint scent of Breezeclan cats, which wasn't a good sign. He knew Breezeheart could smell it too, they walked through a small clearing, it reeked of Breezeclan, but they weren't here anymore. Kestrelpaw hissed, "Those foxhearts, when I get my paws on them I'll-" Breezeheart glared at him and Kestrelpaw stopped talking. Redstar walked forward tasting the air he walked towards the border. Littlestone spoke up, "Redstar, you're almost on Breezeclan territory." Redstar acknowledged her comment, but continued. He marked it then walked back, Littlestone and Kestrelpaw seemed confused but Breezeheart knew why he did it. "Moving on." Redstar meowed, he started walking back the way they came.

Redstar took the patrol along the Reedclan border, they followed without saying a word. Redstar stopped suddenly and Kestrelpaw ran into the back of him. Redstar could heard the soft sound of pounding paws back towards camp. He whurled around to start running back as a cat jumped through the trees running into him. Sagepaw looked at him with wide green eyes. "The kits are coming!" He yowled into Redstar's ear. Redstar flinched, and then froze for a few seconds. "The kits?" He murmured before remembering what was going on. "The kits!" He screached. Breezeheart stepped up, "I have to patrol." Redstar nodded and got up, the ran as fast as his paws would let him back to camp. He raced through the clearing with Sagepaw trailing behind. He couldn't hear anything coming from the nursery, which worried him more. He ran over to the den and climbed in, it was a tight fit since Mosspelt, Scarletfur and Echopool where all in the den. Scarletfur looked up and smiled, two tiny kits suckled a her belly, one was red the other was brown. "They're both she-kits." Msspelt mewed as she stepped out of the den. Echopool got up as well, and went to find Stormkit. "I hope you don't mind, I named them already." Scarletfur frowned, looking genuinely sorry. "No it's fine." Redstar reassured, "What are their names?"

Scarletfur smiled brightly, "I named them Mousekit and Hawkkit."


End file.
